Reasons
by shestarsky
Summary: Nell ponders some of the reasons she is attracted to Callen


**Reasons**

**While I haven't been able to update any of my current stories this little bit of fluff has been floating around in my brain for about a week and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. It was inspired by watching countless episodes and realizing how sexy Callen is when he straps on that thigh holster.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was.**

Nell had never been a proponent of violence however she did realize the need for it especially considering where she worked. So it came as a huge surprise to her when the sight of G. Callen in his shooting stance with the dangerous looking sig in his capable hands sent shivers down her spine.

The smirk, that trademark wiseass smirk that he used on the rest of the team especially Sam. It let a little of his sense of humor show thru the tough image he normally presented to the world. Every time she saw that smirk her heart skipped a beat.

His cool, calm take charge demeanor. The one he put on like a comfortable old shirt as he listened to the mission brief and then laid out the plan he had come up with, the plan that was always the best option to get the job done. The knowledge that Callen would always come up with the right answer made her feel safe.

The respect that he commanded from everyone that met him. The respect the team gave him. How they followed his orders without hesitation, without questions. The respect that the entire intelligence community displayed whenever the name G. Callen was mentioned.

The confidence that oozed out of his pores, she had never seen him hesitate in any situation, plus the confidence he had in her-Nell Jones. It boggled her mind at times that he trusted her to always have the information he needed at the exact time that he needed it. Knowing that he saw her as the strong, capable, independent woman she had always wanted to be made it easier for her to be that woman. It also allowed her to hope that someday he would see her as a strong, attractive woman as well.

The deceptively toned and fit body that he hid under loose shirts and jeans until it was put on display in the expensive wardrobe that Hetty provided for whatever alias he was using. The first time she had walked thru the gym and caught sight of a sweaty, shirtless Callen sparring with Sam had stopped her dead in her tracks. While others might find the ex-seals muscular body superior to that of the smaller senior agent she didn't. The sight of his muscles moving underneath his tanned skin was a memory she would never forget. Thankfully no one had been around to notice the beads of sweat that had popped out on her forehead as she forced herself to walk away.

There were so many words to describe those beautiful blue eyes. If you were lucky sometimes you could see the different emotions shoot out of those eyes, how the blue would lighten with laughter at the antics of Deeks and Kensi. How the blue could turn to ice or the heat that could shoot out like a laser beam during an interrogation. Once she would even swear she had seen them go nearly navy blue with flicker of desire.

Who didn't desire a bad boy? All her life she had dated nice sweet guys or nerds like herself while in her heart of hearts she had always longed for a bad boy. She had managed to grab a couple of photos of Callen that could be used for the Bad Boys International website if there was such a thing. Both photos were on her personal tablet so she could pull them up and gaze at the images uninterrupted whenever she felt like it. Trying to decide which one was her favorite; the one where he was leaning against the Ducati in a black leather jacket and tight black jeans with dark shades covering those eyes or him all decked out in his assault gear; vest and thigh holster was something she spent way too much time on. She'd had a few really wild dreams about him wearing that thigh holster and busting thru her door to take her hostage.

Was there anything more alluring than a mystery? The air of mystery that surrounds Callen was addictive; the horror of his early life coupled with his destructive journey thru the foster care system had grabbed her sympathy. The man he had become despite all the stumbling blocks spoke to what kind of man he was and made her search relentlessly for information on his family for him. Not that he had asked her to; it was just something she felt compelled to do for someone she admired so much.

Caring wasn't the first word that came to mind when you thought of Callen, more likely is was deadly or dangerous but she had seen how much he cared for the members of his team. How he loved Sam's kids and took his duties as an honorary uncle seriously. The way he treated Kensi like a kid sister ready to go big brother on anyone that hurt her including Deeks. She knew he tried to spend time with Eric; playing video games with the tech genius when Callen could see he was overwhelmed by the work they did and needed to leave it behind him for a short time. Then there was the way he treated Hetty; partly like a mentor to listen to and absorb as much knowledge as possible and partly like the mother he had never known and always wanted. Watching the two of them together could bring tears to her eyes.

The heady scent that was uniquely Callen got to her every time. How she hadn't been caught sniffing the air when he walked past was a mystery to her. There was just something about the way the man smelled that caused her to inhale deeply whenever he was in her vicinity which then caused the blood in her veins to heat up sending a flush over her entire body.

Oh the soaring feeling she had experienced on the rare occasions when the team went out for drinks. Somehow she always ended up seated next to Callen, not always by her own planning. He would make it a point to keep her glass filled and engage her in conversation, never letting her feel left out. A few times he had gone as far to dance with her, pulling her close to his firm body. The combination of being held in his arms, looking up at those eyes and enveloped by that aroma made her head spin.

Maybe the feelings she had for him weren't totally unreturned.


End file.
